Rain Dance
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Hibiki returns to JP's but however someone who has been hoping for his return is now regretting it. *Alternate version Wendsday's changes*


It was raining that day , the day I fully recovered in addition to Hibiki's return to the JP's but I felt that somehow he was broken, I just couldn't explain it.

"Hey you alright?" I asked him.

"He's fine." Coldly barked Yamoto, who was giving off a demonic aura, so I only returned to my room , with my heart broken for some reason.

_'Damn you Hikano, you really are a coward after all.' _I thought to myself as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I later woke up next morning and made my way to the meeting hall where I sat next to Hibiki who was looking dazed as if he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Listen up," Yamoto replied with a stern look on his face, "Ronaldo Kuriki is now believed to head towards right here in Osaka where he plans on summoning the Septentrione."

"What?!" exclaimed every single JP member with the exception of me, Yamoto, Makoto and Hibiki, who was trying to hold back a snarl.

"Yes, the one behind it all is Rolando , but we do not know his motives as of yet but we now know it was him, as evidenced by his kidnapping and brainwashing of Hibiki." Yamoto added which caused Hibiki to try to get ahold of himself, "Now I wish we didn't have to do this but we have to kill Ronaldo."

That somehow made Hibiki nearly lose himself but luckily, the meeting was dismissed, allowing him to calm down slightly before leaving.

"Hikano, a word." Yamoto said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I know you seem concerned about Hibiki, but don't worry about it, he'll recover quickly." Yamoto stated before he himself left. I later found myself running towards Hibiki's room and without knocking I opened his room only to find him with his face buried into the pillow with his headphones on.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked Hibiki.

"…Yeah." I replied as he slowly rose from the pillow, revealing his sorrowful face. I found myself speechless , not knowing what to say to him which caused my heart to beat faster and faster with every second, something that usually my dancing was able to do, but with a younger guy like Hibiki, that was unheard of by my standards.

"Gotta go bye!" I quickly said before got out of there at lighting fast speed until I headed towards my room where I quickly locked the door before breathing heavily.

_'Hibiki…' _I thought before my face was red like crazy. After that, I decided to see Otohime, to get this burden off of my mind. So I walked toward her room door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Otohime replied, as she opened the door.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked me.

"I think I'm in love, with Hibiki." I quickly replied.

"How is that wrong?" Otome asked. I took a deep breath before replying, "I feel like it is my fault that he is hurting and I don't know why."

"Dear it's not your fault," Otome replied, "It's just that he feels like has to save everyone." She later gave me a hug before the alarm , alerted everyone that the Septentrione had arrived, which caused both me and Otome to run out, until we saw a sphere with spikes on it that flew there. This allowed us to prepare our phones to summon our demons, but however Byakko managed to slice it in half without effort before we summoned our demons.

"Let's go!" Hibiki stated as I jumped on with Otome following suit, as we made our way toward the command center slicing the spheres that were in our way, until we reached the command center, with Makoto.

"Listen up Ronaldo has been spotted, but the Septenrione has not so we must capture him at any costs," Makoto ordered, "Hibiki, stay here and eliminate the ones approaching the base, Hikano go out and protect the citizens out in Osaka."

"Got it." I replied before I ran out without looking back, even so I could feel this would not end well for Hibiki, but I put it aside when I approached the mass amount of spheres that appeared outside of the building.

I used my phone to summon the demon , Lillim, who I commanded to attack the spheres only for the spheres to be destroyed with what appeared to be a powerful wind attack but in reality it turned out to be a sword from the demon Hagen, which according to the data provided by Yamoto was owned by Ronaldo who revealed himself , which was in an alleyway near me.

"Don't come any closer, you Fucker!" I warned , before Lillim flew to my side.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here for Hibiki." Ronaldo replied.

"So you can brainwash him like you did last time!" I spat, with my words becoming poisonous and fiery.

"Looks like Yamoto has been giving you that excuse has he?" Ronaldo said, "He's been using you like a pawn and the only reason why he told you that is that he wants to use you as a Pawn!"

"Bullshit!" I yelled, which only caused my firey venom to peak, which caused Lillim to fly towards Ronaldo but then Ceberus came and nearly killed Lillim.

"A pawn who hears believes the enemies lies are useless" Yamoto said, appearing out of nowhere as Ceberus ran to attack me but Hagen's sword saved me from the attack.

"I will not let another Pawn fall down because of you, nor will I let you sacrifice people for your goals!" Ronaldo declared.

"Very well you stupid dreamer." Yamoto replied coldly as he fired a blast of fire from his hands which caused Hagen to fall and disappear. After that Ceberus attacked Ronaldo, killing him instantly.

"What the fuck is worn with you!" I stated.

"You cannot speak to me like that." Yamoto stated as he fired another fireball, which Lillim blocked at an unfortunate cost.

_'If I hadn't loved Hibiki, none of this wouldn't have happened.' _I thought to myself after closing my eyes, hoping to die soon, but then I heard a Tiger's Roar which caused me to open my eyes only to find Hibiki standing with his back to me.

"Hibiki , enough of this foolishness, come stand away from her." Yamoto ordered.

"After you violated the deal by attacking my friends, I'm not going to listen to a single word from your mouth!" Hibiki stated.

"I simply killed a dull-"

"I will spare you for now," Hibiki stated, "But next time we meet I'll stop your ambitions for good!"

"Fine foolish one." Yamoto replied as he disappeared with Ceberus following suit.

"Are you okay?" Hibiki asked me as he later extended his hand towards me which I grabbed. I nodded in response, which suddenly earned me being picked up bridal style by him before we were on Byakko's back.

"Where are we going?" I asked Hibiki, while trying to hide the multiple shades of red.

"To our latest Rebel Base." Hibiki replied as Byakko started to run.

"What about the Sephirone?"

"Ronaldo has selected Certain Demon Tamers to take of them, while he was rescuing me." Hibiki replied as Byakko was running while thinking _'Get a room you two.' _until he stopped at an old hotel building. Then Byakko disappeared, but not before letting the two off.

"Okay here we are." Hibiki said.

"Wow, looks great." I complemented, before we entered the base.

"You'll be staying with me and you can sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch." said Hibiki.

"You can share the bed with me." I suddenly blurted out, which caused Hibiki to look at me funny and before either of us knew it , I suddenly kissed him without any reason whatsoever. At first the both of us were about to break it off but then we relaxed little by little as our kiss grew deeper and deeper. Until one of the members coughed which caused the kiss to be broken.

"So where's Ronaldo?" asked one of the resistance members.

"He didn't make it." Hibiki replied which caused an moment of silence before Daichi broke it by asking "What now?"

"We still carry on the mission, we stop Yamoto's Ambitions and kill the Septentriones," Hibiki announced, "For Ronaldo's sake." This later caused an amount of cheers from everyone which lasted seemingly forever before Hibiki raised his hand as a signal to break it off before we went to his bedroom which was similar to the rooms at JP's but it was more Luxurious.

"Okay, goodnight Hinako." Hibiki said.

"Wait aren't you going to take me up on my offer?" I pouted, and Hibiki replied by kissing my forehead.

"I never said I wasn't." Hibiki responded before smiling very evilly.

"You, evil genus, you." I teased Hibiki before kissing him, as a happy person because for once in my life, He was happy and if was happy , so was I.

**Author's Note By the time I started this, I didn't see The Wendsday Changes episode. Anyway hope you enjoy.**


End file.
